What's Wrong with Secretary Kim?
Detalles * Título: 김비서가 왜 그럴까 / kim biseo wae geureolkka * Título en inglés: What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? * También conocido como: Why Secretary Kim * Género: Drama, Comedia, Romance * Episodios: 16 * Cadena: tvN * Período de emisión: 06-Junio-2018 al 26-Julio-2018 * Horario: Miércoles y Jueves 21:30 * Banda sonora: What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? OST Sinopsis Lee Young Joon (Park Seo Joon) tiene la apariencia y habilidades perfectas, él es el vicepresidente de Unique Group, él siempre ha tenido a la secretaria Kim Mi So (Park Min Young) a su lado durante 9 largos años, pero un día ella decide renunciar a su trabajo, en ese momento él se da cuenta de cuanto necesita a la Srta. Mi So. Pero hay algo más que los une, ellos se conocen desde una parte de su infancia, esa parte de su infancia que a ambos los marco de sobremanera y con la cual se forma una gran confución entre ellos y el hermano de Young Joon, Lee Sung Yeon (Lee Tae Hwan). Reparto thumb|250px|What's Wrong with Secretary Kim * Park Seo Joon como Lee Young Joon ** Moon Woo Jin como Young Joon (niño) * Park Min Young como Kim Mi So ** Kim Ji Yoo como Mi So (niña) * Lee Tae Hwan como Lee Sung Yeon ** Bae Kang Yoo como Sung Yeon (niño) Familia de Young Joon * Kim Hye Ok como Madame Choi (Madre de Young Joon) ** Lee Soo Kyung como Madame Choi (joven) * Kim Byung Ok como CEO Lee (Padre de Young Joon) ** Go Se Won como CEO Lee (joven) Personas cercanas a la casa Kim * Baek Eun Hye como Kim Pil Nam * Heo Soon Mi como Kim Myung Hee * Jo Duk Hyun como Padre de Mi So ** Lee Min Ki como padre de Mi So (joven) * Jung So Min como madre de Mi So Personal del Grupo Yum Yung '' * Kang Ki Young como Park Yoo Sik * Hwang Chan Sung como Go Gwi Nam * Pyo Ye Jin como Kim Ji Ah * Lee Yoo Joon como Jung Chi In * Hwang Bo Ra como Bong Se Ra * Lee Jung Min como Lee Young Ok * Kim Jung Woon como Park Joon Hwan * Kang Hong Suk como Yang Cheol (Secretario de Young Joon) * Kim Ye Won como Seol Ma Eum (Secretaria de Yoo Sik) *Bae Hyun Sung como Bae Yeon Seong (Interno) ''Otros * Hong Ji Yoon como Oh Ji Ran * Seo Hyo Rim como ex-esposa de Park Yoo Sik Cameos * Choi Na Moo como Mujer en la Embajada de España (cameo, ep.1) * Kim Kyung Ryong como Ejecutivo de YumYung (cameo, ep.1;11;14) * Kim Hyun Joo (김현주) como mujer del sombrero (cameo, ep.3) * Park Byung Eun como Park Buyng Heon (cameo, ep.3) * Lee Do Yun como presidenta del club de fans (cameo, ep.4) * Choi Hee como anfitriona del concierto (cameo, ep.8) * Jung Soo Young como persona relacionada con la agencia (cameo, ep.9) * Mikael Ashhumnov como Chef (cameo, ep.9) * Choi Hyun Woo como Mago del Show (cameo, ep.10) * Son Sung Yoon como la secuestradora (cameo, ep.11) * Gil Hae Yeon como Vecina de Mi So (cameo, ep.12) * Jung Myung Joon (정명준) como Psiquiatra (cameo, ep.12) * Jung Yoo Mi como Amiga de Lee Young Joon (cameo, ep. 14) * Kim Ga Yun como empleada que habla mal de Mi So (cameo, ep.14) * Lee Se Young como empleada que habla mal de Mi So (cameo, ep.14) * Lee Byung Joon como Jang Jung Do (cameo, ep.16) Producción * Director: Park Joon Hwa; Yoo Jong Sun * Guionista: Jung Eun Young (정은영) * Escritor original (novela): Jung Kyung Yoon Audiencia Fuente: TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea Reconocimientos *'2019 14th Annual Soompi Awards: '''Actress of the Year (Park Min Young) *'2019 14th Annual Soompi Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (Hwang Bo Ra) *'2019 14th Annual Soompi Awards: Best Supporting Actor (Kang Ki Young) *'''2018 APAN Star Awards: Top Excellence Award, Actor in a Miniseries (Park Seo Joon) *'2018 APAN Star Awards:' K-Star Award (Most Popular) (Park Min Young) *'2018 Korea Drama Awards:' Hallyu Star Award (Hwang Chan Sung) *'2018 Korea Drama Awards:' Male Excellence Award (Hwang Chan Sung) *'2018 Korea Drama Awards:' Female Popular Character Award (Pyo Ye Jin) *'2018 23rd Consumer Rights Day Awards:' Actor del Año seleccionado por la audiencia (Drama) (Park Min Young) Curiosidades * Basada en la novela y el webcomic del mismo nombre 'Kimbiseoga Wae Geureolgga' de Jung Kyung Yoon. * La primera lectura de guión se llevó a cabo el 10 de Abril de 2018. * En el capitulo 2 en el karaoke cantan la canción BBoom BBoom de MOMOLAND y Mr. Chu de Apink. * La casa del personaje de Park Seo Joon es la misma que utilizó el personaje de Hyun Bin en el drama Secret Garden. *Los actores Park Seo Joon, Pyo Ye Jin y Hwang Bo Ra ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama Fight For My Way. *Los actores Lee Tae Hwan, Kim Hye Ok y Lee Soo Kyung ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama Father, I'll Take Care of You. *Es la cuarta vez que los actores Kang Ki Young y Lee Tae Hwan trabajan juntos, anteriormente habían aparecido en los dramas King of High School Life Conduct, W y Come Back Mister . *Los actores Park Min Young, Hwang Chan Sung y Kang Ki Young ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama Seven Day Queen. *Los actores Hwang Chan Sung y Hwang Bo Ra trabajaron juntos anteriormente en Ms. Temper and Nam Jung Gi *En el episodio 12 los actores ven una parte de la serie Oh Hae Young Again que tambien es de la cadena de TvN. *En el capítulo 10 aparecen Lee Min Ki y Jung So Min protagonistas del drama Because This is My First Life, como los padres de Kim Mi So. Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Daum * HanCinema Galería What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-01.jpg What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-02.jpg What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-03.jpg What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-04.jpg What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-05.jpg What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-06.jpg What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-21.jpg What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-07.png What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-08.png What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-09.png What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-10.png What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-11.png What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-12.png What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-13.png What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-14.png What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-15.png What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-16.png What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-17.png What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-18.png What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-19.png What's Wrong with Secretary Kim-tvN-2018-20.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2018 Categoría:TVN Categoría:Drama Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Romance Categoría:Negocios Categoría:Live Action Categoría:De 13 a 17 episodios